


6:25 PM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:41:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24304585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Fried chicken with mashed potatoes no longer appealed to Reverend Amos Howell.





	6:25 PM

I never created Superman TAS.

Fried chicken with mashed potatoes no longer appealed to Reverend Amos Howell as he worried about his daughter's recent injuries.

THE END


End file.
